During an emergency call, such as a “9-1-1” call, determining the caller's location is very important. For example, enhanced 911 (E911) is a system that is used to automatically provide the location of the caller, such as the caller's street address, to a dispatcher to enable the dispatcher to send emergency responders to the caller's location.
With the increased use of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calling, such as Voice over WiFi (VoWiFi) calling, determining a caller's address requires additional steps as compared to calls from conventional landline telephones. For example, if a caller is using VoWiFi, the caller must register his/her civic address (e.g., a street name and number and a city) with a service provider when first activating the VoWiFi service. If the user of VoWiFi calling moves from his/her home to his/her office, the user must again register his/her civic address associated with the new location with the service provider. Such registration is time consuming for users. In addition, if a caller has not registered his/her address before making a 9-1-1 call, the E911 system may be unable to determine the caller's location.